dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamcha
Biography Yamcha is a skilled warrior who met Goku and Bulma in the desert he used to be a bandit in. Eventually, he would go on to become one of the Z-Fighters. He fought off the Red Ribbon Army at Kame-House even with a broken arm, and fought Tien in a close match at the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai, but lost. He trained at Kami's Lookout to prepare for the Saiyan invasion, and was blown by a Saibaman who pretended to be dead after he seriously wounded it, which has become quite the joke among the community. He later trained to face the androids that would threaten the world. He unfortunately got a hand rammed through his chest by Android 20, but was saved by a Senzu Bean. During the Cell Games, he fought off a Cell Jr. along with Tien, but wasn't quite able to completely defeat it. He later put all his energy into a powerful blast along with the other Z-Fighters to help Gohan win a deadly beam struggle with the bio-android. He was killed again during the Majin Buu arc and could be seen sparring with some of the warriors in otherworld such as Olibu. He was once again resurrected by the Namekian Dragon Balls by Vegeta. Gameplay Synopsis Yamcha is a very offensive character, although his damage output is quite low for one. Many people play him for his intense left-right mixups online, his interesting normals, and for his outstanding assist, making him a solid anchor on almost any team. Story Mode Biography Yamcha is found incapacitated by the Waves in the Cell Games Arena. Krillin and Goku rush to help him, and unlike fighters previous, they find him still conscious, although only able to talk and move his head. A Yamcha clone appears and a fight to recruit him starts. Move Set Special Moves *Kamehameha *Wolf Fang Fist (Z-Assist) *Wolf Fang Fist: Tail *Wolf Fang Fist: Pack Attack *Wolf Fang Fist: Finisher *Wolf Fang Fist: Flash *Wolf Fang Fist: Whiskers *Reverse Wolf Fang Fist *Wolf Fang Fist: Gale Claws *Neo Wolf Fang Fist Super Moves *Spirit Ball *Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist Trivia *Yamcha has the lowest damage output of any character in the game due to the intense damage scaling caused by the multi-hitting wolf-fang-fist, which is the cornerstone of his game plan. However, if it is not used, his damage is not the lowest. That 'honor' instead would go to the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly, ironically. *Yamcha is one of two characters that can perform a Z-Change while still attacking. This is due to the third hit of his light auto-combo lasting quite a long time. Switching characters while this attack is being blocked is a safe option. The other character who can do this is Tien, much the same with the third hit of his auto-combo. *In Story Mode, Yamcha canonically is quite powerful, as the waves which decrease one's power are more effective the stronger the target. As Yamcha is not as strong as most of the cast, his power is not decreased nearly as much, to the point where he is not knocked out by the effect, unlike all other characters when recruited. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Yamcha